nothing is what it seems
by followtemptation
Summary: naruto is always bullied, but one day he stands up for himself in order to save a friend from sharing his beating. this leads to an unusual relationship between bullied and bully. Narusasu


They were at it again. They always picked on him. Especially the dark eyed Sasuke.

"You're such a loser, Naruto"

What did he ever do to Sasuke? Ever since Naruto came to this new school Sasuke had gone out of his way to harass him. He was at this moment telling Naruto how stupid he was, and how his parents must be related.

"Is your mother as stupid as you Naruto?"

That was it, Naruto never knew his parents but he wouldn't have anyone insulting them either. With as much effort as he could muster Naruto planted his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. Naruto watched as Sasuke stumbled backwards and tripped. He landed with a loud "oomph" Time seemed to speed up as if it had to catch up. Before Naruto knew it Sasuke had him pinned to the tree. They were standing so close their noses were almost touching.

"Don't you dare touch me again!"

Naruto thought it better to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself. Which didn't seem to do to much good since Sasuke beat him black and blue anyway.

* * *

That idiot why'd he have to push him it's not like he enjoyed beating Naruto up. But once he pushed him, he had to show Naruto his place. If one person stood up to him then they all would, and that would undermine his authority as an Uchiha. Sasuke glared down in distain at Naruto. When he was certain that he wasn't getting back up he turned and walked towards his car. Shooing off his admirers. He climbed into his car and drove home. Glaring at everything unsure of how he really felt. He hated Naruto for the way he took his physical and verbal abuse, but also admired him for it. Once home he headed straight to his room to relax. He had just flung himself on the bed when his older brother Itachi walked into his room without knocking, again.

"What's your problem today Sasuke"

"Nothing"

"The front door only slams like that when there's something wrong" Itachi said while settling himself down in Sasuke's computer chair.

"Go away" Sasuke mumbled through his arm which was thrown half-heartedly over his eyes.

"Not going to happen until you tell me what's wrong"

So they sat in silence.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to his apartment in the poor part off town. He hurried so as not to get caught outside after dark. That had happened only once; he shuddered at the thought of it. He made it to his apartment door just as the sky was darkening. He walked and locked the door before dropping his bag and going into the kitchen to start his favourite food: ramen. After he had eaten, he thought about his homework but decided he was too tired so fell onto his bed already half asleep.

The alarm buzzing in his ear woke him up. He got up, and headed towards the shower. Hot water ran down his battered body. Once out of the shower he dressed and headed out the door, locking it behind him as he left. He had to run to school and as always made just as the bell rang. The class was used to his late entries and no longer looked up as he came in. Naruto went to sit at his usual seat at the back of the classroom. He then proceeded to gaze out the window for the rest of homeroom.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the breakfast table trying to ignore his brother's stares. Once he finished stuffing his face with as much grace as he could manage, he went to the garage and hoped in his car. He drove to school slowly. Once there he headed to his locker, where to his dismay stood Sakura. Why couldn't she leave him alone? He wasn't interested in having a girlfriend, but it was kind of expected of him. They were the leaders of the school. The people everyone looked up to and strived to be like.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hn"

"So what are you doing today? Sasuke?"

He was already walking towards homeroom. Sakura ran to keep up with him. He sat at the front of the class on the side without windows. Sakura sat front on the other side for which Sasuke was grateful. The bell rang just as Naruto burst through the door. He still had a black eye. He went to his seat at the back of the classroom. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular until the bell rang. Quickly getting up he headed out the door and headed to his first class.

* * *

Lunch was Naruto's favourite part of the day. As usual he bought what he could afford from the limited amount he gets from his allowance. He would then go sit at a table by himself. Naruto sat there and ate quietly. When he felt that prickly feeling you get on the back of your neck when someone is watching. _Three two one _Naruto quickly turned around. Just fast enough to see Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke glared and turned away to continue eating. _Well that was weird_ Naruto thought as he continued to eat. Once finished he trashed the remains off his lunch and headed outside, to do the homework he flagged last night. Once settled under his favourite tree, he began his homework. Just then the full on Rock-Lee came bounding over. Lee was a sprinter and so was incredibly fast. He was sporting a bowl cut and a tight green turtle neck and jeans. He sat down crossing his long legs.

"So Naruto, heard about yesterday"

"Great"

"Why?"

"He insulted my mother" Naruto said in a low voice. Lee was quiet, he knew about Naruto's parents. So they sat in silence until the bell sounded signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

If Sasuke hadn't been so well trained that blush might have escaped and then he would have been hassled no end until his 'friends' got a satisfying answer. He winced inwardly just thinking back on it. He glared over at the person that was disturbing his thoughts: Naruto. The bell rang and everyone left the room. Sasuke headed to his locker where Sakura and her best friend Ino were casually talking. Sasuke was about to turn and forsake the books in the locker when Sakura spotted him and called him. He then had to go over and get his books, while Sakura and Ino competed for his attention. Just as they exited the building, the three of them spotted Naruto walking out the gate. Ino bent down and picked up a rock; she juggled it in her hand a couple of times before hurling it at Naruto. It hit him in the shoulder, causing him to turn around. Sakura and Ino were both giggling on either side of him. He saw the look on Naruto's face and knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially with the poisonous look Naruto was giving him.

* * *

At the end of school he was just about out the gate when someone threw a rock at him, bruising his shoulder. He turned around to see Sakura and Ino giggling on either side of Sasuke. Naruto glared full of disgust at the Uchiha, as he bent over to pick up the thrown rock. Before he thought about it he had catapulted the rock at Sasuke hitting him on the head. Naruto sniggered _bull's-eye. _It also stopped Sakura and Ino giggling but didn't stop their excitement. They were looking forward to Naruto getting a hiding. He sighed knowing that the black eye he got yesterday is nothing compared to what he was going to get today. But he saw the way Lee looked at him and knew that he would step in, meaning he would share Naruto's beating. Sasuke was getting closer and he looked pissed. Once he was close enough to hit Naruto tensed and allowed him to land the first punch, it caught him in the jaw. Naruto then grabbed his extended fist using the momentum Sasuke had put into the punch to keep his body moving, making it easier to force him to the ground. Sasuke rolled on to his back and looked at Naruto in shock.

"Just leave me the hell alone! What did I ever do to you?" Naruto screamed at him.

He then turned and stomped away, the crowd parting to let him through. Once outside of school he started running.

* * *

Sasuke just sat there in shock that idiot managed to throw him to the ground. No one had ever stood up to him like that. He wasn't sure what to do. Naruto was right he had never done anything to him. Why did Sasuke pick on him? He got up and walked to his car. Itachi was leaning against the hood. Making no attempt to hide the string of curses Sasuke went to the drivers' door.

"What was that little brother? Letting that kid throw you to the ground, how undignified"

"Shut up" Sasuke growled. Itachi climbed into the passenger side much to Sasuke's dislike.

"Then you just let him walk away". Sasuke didn't respond not wanting to encourage his brother's insults. Once home Sasuke made a point to shut the door on Itachi's face, before heading to his room. Locking his window and his door before he sat on the edge the bed and lying down with his feet still on the floor. When he was hungry and decided it was tea time he decided he should move. He thought that meatballs would be good tonight.

* * *

Naruto got home late since he had kept running to avoid doing nothing, which would mean he wouldn't have to think about what he had done. Once he got home he made ramen, which he shovelled into his mouth. He then proceeded to wash dishes, clothes, floors, shelves, bathroom and bedroom. Once finished he went to bed and was asleep before any thoughts could concern him.

Once he woke up Naruto's mind was plagued with the thoughts of how he had thrown Sasuke to the ground. Naruto was hot-headed but he didn't enjoy hurting people. He also knew Sasuke would settle the score eventually. He looked at the time and realised that he was running late. 15 minutes later he was out the door and headed towards school. He got there late like he thought he would. Homeroom was just being let out as he got there he waited until the room was empty before going in and getting signed off. For which he got growled at, but the teachers knew about his home situation so didn't give him too much trouble about it. Once out of the class room he went straight to his first class hoping to be able avoid Sasuke for the day.

* * *

Sasuke saw Naruto a few times but only fleeting glances and even then he didn't care much. He continued through out the day glaring at anyone who dared question him about yesterday. He strolled throughout the school as if nothing had happened.

"Ok class can stay in for 30mins to make up for the lack of completed homework" at the teacher's announcement the whole class sighed. Sasuke saw Naruto tense, his fists were clenched and knuckles white from the force. _I wonder what has him worried… why should I care anyway._ Sasuke had already finished the homework so he just sat there lost in his thoughts. When the teacher finally let them go he watched Naruto sprint towards the door.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry, its not like he has anyone to go home to"

Sasuke had to really struggle to keep his anger in. People despised Naruto because he didn't have parents it was ironic that Sasuke the most popular guy, was also without parents. He still lived with his bother but he was hardly at home anymore, he was always with girls or his friends. So Sasuke learnt to take care of himself at a young age.

* * *

Naruto felt himself tense. That meant he had to walk in the dark, down the streets full of thugs. He wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe if he hurried he might get home before the gangs came out. The bell rang and he launched himself out of his chair hoping to avoid the sheep effect you get when school is let out on a Friday afternoon. He was out the gate before most the others in his class had left the room. He was still 1 hour from his home, why did their school have to be let out at 4? He tried to pick up the pace but was tired from the full out sprinting used to get this far. He was trying to avoid groups of people so was constantly zigzagging across the road and back so that he didn't have walk past them. Naruto had just turned on to his street when he heard the loud shouts. He could see the groups of boys on either side of the street. He cringed there was no way he could get past them without some one noticing. So he hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself look as non-threatening as possible. It didn't work.

* * *

Sasuke felt too restless to go home and so was aimlessly driving around town. It was dark when he found himself in the poor part of town, where the gangsters hung out and caused problems. He was about to turn around and get out when he saw a group of boys beating some poor kid. Just as Sasuke was about to turn he saw a flash of orange. Sasuke didn't know why but he had to stop and see if it was who he suspected. Once his car was parked he locked it and walked over to the group of boys. Naruto was being held by two boys one on each arm a third brought his fist back and with the force of his whole body connected it with Naruto's right eye. Sasuke stared in shock as the anger welled up in his stomach.

"If you touch him again I'll break your nose… and then your arm… in three places" the malice with which Sasuke said those words was enough to stop the thugs in their tracks. The one who hit Naruto looked at him

"What did you say shrimp?"

"Leave. Him. Alone." Each word spat out from between his teeth. Sasuke's display must have been fairly threatening because the men dropped Naruto and mumbling about how he wasn't worth it anyway. Sasuke just watched them before going over to Naruto and helping him up.

* * *

Naruto was barely conscious when he felt someone lift him up and ask him where his house was. Naruto just pointed at the group of flats where he lived.

When he was next aware, Naruto found himself in his own bed. Naruto sat up in such a hurry his head spun and he almost sunk back into unconsciousness. When the room stopped spinning he sat up again a little more slowly. His head throbbed and he couldn't see out of his right eye. Naruto made his way towards the kitchen to start on something to eat. Once the ramen was heating in the microwave, he headed to the bathroom. He started the shower and looked in the mirror to see his face was swollen and he had a black eye and dried blood on his nose and mouth. He undressed uncovering more bruises and swelling. Over his arms where he had been grabbed, he had a large purple and black bruise on his lowest rib on the left side. Naruto suspected that a rib was broken. He climbed into the shower flinching as the stream of hot water beat against his ribs. He decided to stay in bed and rest today.

* * *

Sasuke left Naruto on his bed putting his house keys back into his pockets. As he left the apartment he locked the door. Once he got home Sasuke called the hospital, telling them about how Naruto might have a broken rib. _Tsunade is certain to go check on him._ It was well known that Tsunade watches over Naruto. So Sasuke wasn't too worried about leaving Naruto alone. He was home late and was hoping to avoid his brother's attention. He shut the front door quietly behind him.

"Why are you late little brother?" Itachi said appearing behind him. Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin. Sasuke went to step around Itachi only to have his wrist grabbed and used to spin him around.

"Let go" Sasuke said glaring at his brother even though it never had any affect on him.

"Hiding something, are we?" Itachi laughed, using this distraction Sasuke ripped his wrist out of Itachi grasp and took off to his room locking the door behind him. Sasuke stripped down and walked to his on suite, thankful that he didn't have to leave his room. Once finished he walked out chucking the towel in the hamper he looked at his clothes and saw the blood on them _damn Naruto, bleeding all over his clothes_. He then climbed into bed and mentally prepared himself for the weekend of evading Itachi and his annoying questions.

* * *

Naruto was glad he had the whole weekend to recover. Tsunade came around early and strapped his broken rib.

"You'll need to rest for a few days, maybe even take Monday off." Tsunade had lectured him. She had even given him some pain killers, but like the tough guy he was he refused to take them. He was lying on his bed seriously contemplating his tough guy act. If it hurt so much just lying there, imagine how much it would hurt when he went to school. He sighed and decided that he had nothing better to do so he started on homework he hadn't done. After a couple of hours he remembered how boring homework was and why he didn't normally do it. He got up found a black top with two orange stripes horizontally across the chest. Once he was decent he left the house deciding on going shopping since he was out of food (As he was forced to have toast instead of ramen). As he walked to the shops Naruto encountered Kiba and his dog Akamaru. As Kiba walked past he gave Naruto a little push which jostled his ribs, causing him to hiss in a breath.

"What's your problem Naruto?"

"Just a broken rib, its nothing," Naruto said letting the sarcasm drip from his mouth like venom.

"No shit? How'd you manage that?"

"Nothing, just some idiots." Naruto said stepping around Kiba and heading into the shops. Once there he bought enough ramen for the month and some other bits and pieces. The long trip home carrying two large boxes of ramen and a bag of toiletries was always long. It was even longer with a broken rib, which hurt with ever movement. Once Naruto got home he packed his groceries away, before dropping on his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his desk Monday morning. Naruto walked in just as the bell rang as usual, but he moved slower, shuffling. His rib must have been broken. He sat down carefully. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and saw Kankuro who had been held back a year. He had an evil look on his face as he fished an eraser out of his bag. Sasuke looked in the direction Kankuro as looking, he was staring at Naruto. Sasuke watched as Kankuro took aim and threw the eraser at Naruto, hitting him in the ribs. Naruto cried out in pain as the eraser hit his broken rib. Sasuke stood up and moved over to Kankuro, Sasuke stood in front of him and slammed his fist onto Kankuro's desk, causing him to jump.

"You must be a real wimp since you throw things, but you pick on someone who is already injured. No wonder they held you back, you're a real moron."

This was the biggest speech anyone had heard Sasuke make. The outburst protecting Naruto had everyone looking at him in confusion including Naruto.

"Sasuke please take your seat and keep your remarks to yourself" Iruka said as he entered the classroom.

* * *

Sasuke just stood up for him, had the world go mad? Naruto was so lost in thought; when he came to he was alone in the classroom. He got up and ran as fast as his rib would let him, to his next class. He was still thinking about what Sasuke had said that morning at lunch time. Sasuke was sitting with his friends, so Naruto didn't want to approach him. He would wait till after school. Lee came bounding up to him. Naruto sighed and prepared to give Lee a step by step on what happened to his ribs. Naruto explained what happened, but when Lee asked how he got to his bedroom Naruto couldn't answer. The bell rang and so Lee and Naruto headed to their selected classrooms. At the end of the day Naruto was leaning against a tree waiting for Sasuke. When the courtyard was almost empty and Naruto still hadn't seen Sasuke leave. He pushed himself off the tree and headed to the gate.

"Naruto?"

He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Loser, you shouldn't be at school in this condition. Get in" it was Sasuke and he was holding his passenger door open. Naruto went over knowing that he wouldn't make it home in time and that he was in no condition to dodge gangsters.

* * *

Why? Why did he feel so responsible for this loser? Now they were sitting in his car and the awkward silence just got worse.

"Why?" the silence as broken by a whisper. "Why did you stand up for me?" the question caught Sasuke off guard. He couldn't even begin to know why he did that this morning.

"I… don't know." What Sasuke wanted to say was that Naruto didn't deserve that. But he couldn't say it. It was too corny. He turned onto Naruto's street and pulled up outside his house.

"How did you know where I live?" Sasuke realized his mistake; he had driven to Naruto's house without Naruto telling him where he lived.

"I… um … was here on Friday night." He said almost inaudible. Sasuke almost went deaf at the sound of Naruto's yell.

"WHAT! That was you! You helped me and put me in bed!"

"I also called Tsunade" Sasuke said he almost slapped his forehead. Why had he told him that?

"Thank you." Naruto said quietly before getting out of the car and going into his apartment. Sasuke watched him go into the building before driving off. What possessed him to do that? He thought shaking his head.

* * *

Once inside Naruto shut the door and leaned against it. Wow. Sasuke stood up for him and gave him a ride home. Even though they didn't speak much Naruto was able to get a small look into Sasuke's head. Naruto had never seen Sasuke act like that, without his ever present glare. He looked… nice. _What was that? He thought Sasuke looked good?_ _That could only end badly._ Naruto headed towards the shower, taking his shirts off. He was almost to the shower when he heard a faint tap on the door. Sighing he headed back to the front door and opened it. He blushed a deep red, when he saw who was at the door. Sasuke averted his gaze and thrust Naruto's bag at him mumbling about how he left it in the car. Sasuke then turned and walked off down the hallway. Naruto shut the door and headed back to his shower. Kicking himself, for not checking who was at the door. Once out of the shower he threw on a pair of boxers lay on his bed to do his homework. Naruto climbed into bed when he almost fell asleep in his books. Just as he laid his head on the pillow he remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he saw his bare chest.

* * *

That was unexpected. Sasuke was almost home when he realized that Naruto had left his bag in the car. So he turned around and headed back to Naruto's place. When he saw Naruto's tanned and muscular chest, his stomach tensed. Now he couldn't get that picture out of his head. He had better try and concentrate on driving; otherwise he'd end up crashing. Sasuke had always known he was different when he never felt any attraction to girls. But then in saying that no one guy had ever stood out to him the way Naruto just had. How come he had never noticed the way Naruto looked? He was quite nice looking. He sighed; he was going to be thinking about this all night. He turned the car off and got out. He locked the doors and went inside to reflect about what he had seen at Naruto's place. He got inside and all was quite, was Itachi not in? Sasuke went to the kitchen and made some chicken and rice. He took the meal to his room. He jumped on his bed; he had done it so many times that he didn't drop a thing. He took out his study notes and read as he ate. He needed to do something to keep his mind busy.

* * *

When Naruto went downstairs to run to school he saw Sasuke's car on the road. Naruto walked past it and went to the end of the street. A loud honk brought him back from his reverie.

"Get in loser." Naruto looked and sure enough Sasuke as leaning out of his drivers side window, not looking at him. Naruto turned and headed to the car in defeat. He knew Sasuke would follow him until they either got to school or Naruto got in. So to save himself the trouble he got in straight away. Naruto was glad the windows were tinted so he didn't get spotted by the people as the drove past. Neither spoke, even the radio was off, the car was silent. When they got to school Sasuke got out of the car, Naruto followed trying to ignore the shocked whispers from his peers. Sasuke walked to his locker with Naruto following behind like a puppy.

"Sasuke what are you doing with that los…" the look of hatred Sasuke directed at Sakura, stopped her mid sentence. Naruto had to try to suppress his smug smile. It disappeared when he realised that he looked weak with Sasuke protecting him.

* * *

Sasuke knew that he would likely lose all standing with the other students. It didn't matter though since he didn't care what those students thought. He couldn't understand why he felt compelled to look after Naruto. When he saw the unconscious body of Naruto that night, and the conditions he lived in he felt so guilty. Sasuke may have had no parents he still had money they had left to him, so he could live a reasonable life but Naruto lived in the bare minimum. Just a mattress in the bedroom, no couches, no chairs no pictures. So Sasuke had just left him on the mattress Naruto called a bed. He was brought back to the present when Naruto grabbed his arm, the unexpected contact shocked Sasuke.

"I don't need you looking after me I can take care of myself." Naruto was looking at him with hard eyes, was that what Naruto thought?

"Why would I look after you, loser" _was_ _he looking after him? No he was just…._ The thought trailed off, he didn't know how to answer that question. Naruto let go and walked off to his locker, leaving Sasuke to glare after him. Sasuke slammed his locker door shut and headed to his homeroom.

* * *

Naruto was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sasuke was being nice. He was already seated at his desk, being early for the first time in his life. Sasuke came into the classroom and went straight to his desk without looking at Naruto. They sat through the rest of that class without looking at each other. When the bell rang, Sasuke was out first because he was closest to the door. Naruto had to wait for Sasuke to leave. He knew it was immature, but he didn't want to get to close to him. Naruto knew he would see Sasuke in art, but that was before lunch. Maybe he should just ditch that class all together. His teacher wouldn't like that, he'd tell Iruka and Naruto didn't want to disappoint him again. So he trudged off to his first class.

He walked into his art class and sat down. Hoping that he could avoid Sasuke he sat near the back. Sasuke walked in and sat near the front but away from the teacher.

"Today we are going to work in pairs, and make on a model of a famous monument. I'll put numbers into a hat. Those with the same number will be a pair." Naruto prayed that he wouldn't get stuck with Sasuke. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out a number three. All the girls hoped that that was the number they pulled out. The hat came to Naruto and he shut his eyes _not three, not three_ he pulled out his paper and unfolded it. His eyes were still shut when he heard the groan that the girls behind him uttered.

"Not Naruto"

"It's not fair I wanted to be with Sasuke."

Similar cries were being voiced around the classroom. Naruto opened his eyes and he was met with Sasuke's glare.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it. This assignment was meant for class and home. So they either went to Naruto's dingy flat that would have no materials to use or his house where Itachi would eventually spot them together, and give Sasuke as much shit as possible about bringing a boy home. Sasuke didn't need to say much with Itachi, he could read his emotions more than Sasuke would like. He knew Sasuke was keeping something from him; Sasuke had a feeling that Itachi thought it was a girl. Sasuke couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace his lips. He was half right. When the bell rang he went to his locker before heading to the cafeteria. If his friends were surprised this morning when Naruto got out of his car this was sure to ruffle their feathers. Once Sasuke bought a large amount of food, he made his way to the table Naruto sat at by himself. He sat down across from Naruto, ignoring the shocked stares he received from all around the cafeteria.

"Here I got enough to share; you can't really call that lunch." Sasuke said as he shoved his tray to the middle. Naruto looked at the food and then reached over and grabbed the chocolate muffin. They ate their lunch in silence. When the bell rang, Sasuke said "I'll drive you home after school."

* * *

Naruto enjoyed his lunch that filled him up. Normally lunch would just sate his hunger until he got home to ramen. Sasuke was also giving him a ride home, if he continued like this he would grow fat. He couldn't help but like Sasuke, the way to Naruto's heart was through his stomach. Naruto wondered where they would do their art project. His house would be no good, but he didn't want to go to Sasuke's house alone what if this was some ruse. What if Sasuke's friends were waiting and they stripped him down and tied him to a lamp post. His paranoia only got worse as the day went by. By the end of school Naruto was so worried he was almost ready to walk home. Sasuke was waiting he looked at Naruto and motioned with his head towards his car. Naruto was so tense his back was straight and it barely touched the seat.

"We'll do the art project at my house. It'll be easier." It was a statement not a question. Naruto just nodded, swallowing heavily. They pulled up to Sasuke's house. Sasuke seemed jumpy as they entered. He stopped just inside and listened. Naruto just looked, this house was huge. Where were his parents, when Naruto voiced this question the reply he got shocked him.

"Their dead" Sasuke was an orphan too? But the main reason Naruto was teased was because he was an orphan and yet Sasuke Mr. popular was the same as him. He was so deep in thought that when the door burst open Naruto almost wet himself.

* * *

Sasuke was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. _Damn_. He was home and he would probably want dinner. Sasuke felt like a housewife. He grabbed Naruto's hand and ran up the stairs. He shoved Naruto into his room and told him to stay there and be quite. He then rushed to the kitchen and started to prepare some rice and veggies.

"Who are you hiding in your room Sasuke?" Itachi just sat down and started playing with Naruto's bag casually. _Shit, I forgot to grab that._ He had to think quickly. When he turned around Itachi was gone. He then heard his bedroom door open. He ran up the stairs so fast he fell.

"So Sasuke's friend, what's your name?"

"Um... Naruto and you are?"

"Sasuke's big brother. So you're the reason Sasuke's been acting strange."

"Wha…?"

"SHUT UP! Get out of my room Itachi" Sasuke was pissed he'd been listening as he made his way to his room. Sasuke glared with as much force as he could muster, it didn't affect Itachi in the slightest.

"Foolish brother, I was just being friendly."

"Out. Now." Sasuke was seething. He watched Itachi turn around and leave. Naruto stared at him and flinched when he turned around. Sasuke saw the caution in Naruto's body language. He calmed down significantly when he saw this. He didn't want Naruto to be scared of him anymore. He muttered a quick apology before darting out of the room. He went back to the kitchen to make noodles for Naruto and himself.

* * *

Sasuke had a brother? He was creepy the way he looked at Naruto worried him. It felt like Naruto was a toy this guy couldn't wait to play with. What did he mean Sasuke was acting strangely? So many thoughts were buzzing around inside his head he had to sit down. He flopped onto Sasuke's bed face down. His head and shoulders were hanging off one side and everything below his hips were hanging of the other. He heard the door open and looked up Sasuke had two steaming bowls and Naruto could smell the ramen from the bed. He was up and across the room and was staring at the bowls wanting to grab one but not sure which was his. So he stood staring at the bowls until Sasuke lifted the bowl with the most ramen in it and handed to him. Naruto went over to the bed and plopped himself down next to the top of it. Sasuke followed behind and sat with his back against the headboard. Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't really much for words he only spoke when absolutely necessary. So Naruto started speaking about nothing in particular. When they both finished eating Sasuke got up and left the door open so Naruto could follow, which he did. They went into a room that had a lot of art supplies. Sasuke sat at a desk and turned to face him. Naruto was still standing in the doorway.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto slowly move towards him and then sit on the floor in front of him.

"We could do a sculpture of the great stone faces." Sasuke said getting straight to the point. Naruto looked up at him, the confusion making him look so cute. Sasuke shook his head _why were inappropriate thoughts like that entering his head_. He sighed this was not fair.

"Um… ok. But wont most people think of that? What about doing something small? Like the memorial stone?" he said looking past Sasuke out the window.

"He wanted detail, so maybe if we did that and put all the names on it would work. Maybe even do some of the surrounding forest as a background." Sasuke liked the idea; Naruto wasn't as dumb as people made him out to be. So he agreed they decided to go to the stone after school a day when it was lighter to take some pictures and get the names of the people on there. Sasuke then decided to take Naruto home; on their way out they saw Itachi standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Sasuke saw the grin on Itachi's face, he moved so he was between Naruto and Itachi.

"Yeh it was wonderful to meet you" Naruto said with such sarcasm that Sasuke couldn't help but snigger. He quickly opened the door; he and Naruto ran to the car. Once inside Sasuke revved the engine once and backed out.

"Your brother sure is creepy." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. Yes his brother was creepy, and Naruto had openly mocked him. Sasuke was starting to like Naruto more and more, but what scared him was that it wasn't just as friends.

* * *

Naruto was glad to be away from Sasuke's disturbing brother. He looked at him funny, he didn't like it. Sasuke had seen it as well, that must have been why he placed himself between Naruto and his brother. Naruto didn't need protecting like that, next time he would prove it and stand up to Itachi. Once they got to Naruto's place Sasuke got out and walked him to the door. Naruto unlocked the door, when he turned around Sasuke was already at his car. He lifted his hand waved once before getting into the car and driving away. Naruto watched him to the end of the street before he went inside and took a shower which was followed soon after by sleeping. When he woke up Naruto got dressed and grabbed an apple on his way out the door. He was halfway down the path when Sasuke's car pulled up in front of him. Without hesitation Naruto got in. he hadn't even shut the door and the car took off. At school things were the same, they ignored each other except at lunch when Sasuke would join Naruto's table. They then went to Sasuke's house to work on their project. They had gathered up the materials needed, and decided today was a good day to take the pictures of the stone. They got to the park which was surrounded by trees and you couldn't see the road. Naruto felt energetic and was all for running around being idiots. Sasuke was not impressed.

"Naruto you are such an idiot." But the venom that once poisoned those words wasn't there; it was replaced by a 'no matter what I say he will always be an idiot' feeling. Naruto was jumping around looking at everything from the rocks to flowers to a birds nest in one of the trees. Sasuke shut his eyes in an attempt to calm down and ignore Naruto long enough to take the pictures he needed. When he opened them Naruto was standing in front of him with a sunflower in his hand holding it out to Sasuke. Sasuke took the flower and the moment he was supporting the flowers weight Naruto was off again running around looking at absolutely everything. Sasuke just stood there flower in hand not sure what to do.

"Oh look Sasuke the flower fairy." Itachi said, Naruto had stopped yelling and was now staring across the park at Itachi. Sasuke looked at Itachi with open distain. Itachi could always read Sasuke's face and so always knew what hurt the most. Sasuke fought back the blush. So Itachi knew that he preferred men. Great. Once that got around he'd have problems, people would think they could walk over him. When he looked over to where Naruto had been standing, he wasn't there. He was standing next to him. Sasuke's blush deepened. _Did he hear what Itachi said? _

"What do you want?" Sasuke had never heard Naruto sound has viscous has that. He was looking extremely intimidating.

* * *

Naruto saw Itachi standing over Sasuke and he instant felt defensive. He strode across the open space between him and Sasuke and had stood next to him and looked as threatening as possible. Later he would wonder why he felt so protective of Sasuke but right now he was seeing red. _How dare he hurt Sasuke_, Naruto hadn't even heard what had been said but he could tell it had hurt.

"Go away, you're not wanted here." He didn't yell it; he didn't need to, it sounded much more terrifying in a hushed voice. Itachi gave him a look that he might have meant to be scary but it was half-hearted. Itachi wasn't sure what to do, no one ever stood up to him. This Naruto guy had a bad attitude, Sasuke might follow his example. Naruto felt Sasuke look at him. Good. Sasuke needed to know that Naruto could look after himself.

"Be very careful what you say to me Naruto" Itachi's voice was low and menacing, but it didn't stop Naruto he just stood there. Sasuke however stepped back slightly; Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He felt Sasuke stop then take a small step forward. Naruto wondered what Itachi had done to make Sasuke, the dark eyed menace cringe away from him like that. Itachi turned and walked away.

"You can let go of me now loser." Sasuke's voice wavered. He was obviously worried. Naruto gently let go, but Sasuke held on for just a second longer. "It's to dark for pictures now. Let's go home."

* * *

Sasuke was tense; the only person that had ever hit him and gotten away with it was Itachi. Naruto had pissed him off and now Sasuke had to spend the night with him, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe he should ask Naruto if he could stay with him.

"Sorry." The apology surprised him. Why was he sorry? "I shouldn't have interfered. Will you be alright tonight?"

"I'll be fine." _Damn there was my chance and I blew it._ He sighed he couldn't take it back now. He dropped Naruto off, walking him to the door before driving home. He got home and walked through the front door he then ran for it, he almost made it. But Itachi grabbed him and smirked evilly. When Sasuke finally regained consciousness, he was sore all over and was sure to have some bruises. He looked at the clock and realized he was late to pick up Naruto. He threw off his clothes had a shower while looking for marks. He found several on his legs and arms. Once out of the shower he looked across his back to find a large bruise. Where Itachi had kicked him in the stomach and his back had hit the doorframe. He checked his face which looked ok, even with the slightly swollen lips. He jumped in the car and sped towards Naruto's place. When he got there, Naruto was out the front waiting for him.

* * *

He knew something was wrong the moment he looked at Sasuke, if he hadn't seen Sasuke's face yesterday he might not have noticed the slight swelling of his lips and the bruising that was slightly visible out from under his long sleeved top.

"What happened to your wrist?" Naruto said but he already suspected what had happened.

"Nothing." he said tugging the sleeve down over his wrist.

"He hit you didn't he?" Naruto's voice was rising he could feel the guilt swelling in the pit of his stomach. He had caused this, if he had just kept his mouth shut. "That bastard!" Naruto was yelling now. He felt Sasuke grab his knee.

"It's fine. Just leave it" Naruto was too stunned by the sudden contact to continue being upset. The thing was; Sasuke was in no hurry to move his hand, and when he did Naruto wished he hadn't. Naruto was a little more open about his feelings so he wasn't bothered by the fact that he was developing feelings for another man, although he wasn't sure about how strong his feelings were. He looked at Sasuke and then out the window until they got to school.

* * *

School passed like every other day. Neither spoke to the other until they were in Sasuke's car after school. Except today even then Naruto was quiet. He pulled into his driveway. Instead of getting out he just sat there. Naruto looked at him again then got out and marched purposefully up to the door. Sasuke fumbled with the door trying to get it opened. By the time he got out Naruto was pounding on the door demanding Itachi come out so he could slaughter him. Sasuke had grabbed his arm before he could continue bashing on the door. Just then the door opened and Itachi looked down at them. Sasuke was too worried about Naruto to worry about himself.

"You bastard! I'll beat the life out of you. How can you hurt your little brother like that?" Sasuke could tell Naruto was pissed. Especially when he yanked his arm free of Sasuke's grip, and smashed it into Itachi's face. Sasuke was too shocked to do anything but watch as Naruto hit Itachi. He then grabbed Itachi's arm helped him up and then, 'helped' him out the door.

"Piss off you're not wanted here. And if you ever touch Sasuke again, I'll make today look like nothing." Sasuke was shocked; he had never seen Naruto so angry, even when Sasuke had bullied him. Naruto was capable of beating Itachi, yet he never hurt Sasuke even though he deserved it.

* * *

Naruto let the feeling of fury surge over his whole body. _How dare he hurt Sasuke. _Once both he and Sasuke were inside and the door shut, Naruto let the exhaustion wash over him. He went to the couch and just sat down head in his hands. He felt the couch shift as someone sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry; I probably made things even worse." He probably had to. If Itachi came back he might kill both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I was wondering if you can hurt Itachi why didn't you defend yourself when I hit you?" it was said so silently and full of shame. "I would have deserved it." Naruto knew that no matter what he said Sasuke would always blame himself. Naruto lifted his head and looked at Sasuke who was leaning forward and staring at nothing. His hands were clenched over his knees. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's and loosened the hold he had on his pants. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand letting his emotions run his body rather than his head. Sasuke looked up, with that opening Naruto leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over Sasuke's. Naruto felt Sasuke tense and began to pull away only to have Sasuke pull his hand and place it on the small of his back. This slight invitation let Naruto know he was doing the right thing, and so he deepened the kiss putting pressure on Sasuke's back.

* * *

Sasuke felt the pressure on his back and in an attempt to get closer to Naruto; he put his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him into a lying position on the couch, he then lay on top of him. Sasuke ran his hands from Naruto's chest down to just under his top. He ran his hands up over the muscular tanned chest. He couldn't believe that he was able to touch the chest he had seen that day. Naruto suddenly sat up. Sasuke fell back to the other side of the couch. He was dazed and embarrassed, for a few moments anyway. Naruto grabbed his hand and lead him to his bedroom. Naruto sat down and pulled Sasuke down with him. Sasuke half fell to sit next to him. Naruto then kissed him again, pushing him down so Naruto was on top of him. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked this, but soon forgot when Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's chest and started tugging the top up. Sasuke pushed him over so that he was straddling Naruto. He paused suddenly shy, but Naruto was patient. Naruto slowly allowed his hands up Sasuke's back. With one quick movement Sasuke pulled his shirt off and leaned over to continue kissing Naruto. Sasuke shivered as Naruto trailed one finger down his spine. Sasuke shimmied back so that he was sitting more on Naruto's knees which were still hanging off the bed. Naruto sat up to meet him, Sasuke pulled at Naruto's top, longing to get it off.

* * *

Naruto let Sasuke pull his top off before he picked Sasuke up and lay him lengthways on the bed. He felt Sasuke's hand tighten around his neck; unexpectedly he was pulled down into a kiss. Naruto had his hands on either side of Sasuke's head to support himself, but Sasuke pulled him down so Naruto's whole weight was on him. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands explore his back, moving down lower to his belt loops. Naruto felt Sasuke pull on his buttons, once he got his pants undone Naruto kicked them off. He then undid Sasuke's pants and slowly pulled them off. Leaving his legs between Sasuke's, he laid his chest on Sasuke's. He enjoyed the felling of rubbing himself against Sasuke. He heard Sasuke moan. They continued to rub clumsily against each other. Soon the pace quickened and Naruto reached his limits. He felt Sasuke follow soon after. They lay in an exhausted heap. Naruto went to get up and leave but Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist,

"Don't go" it was an exhausted whisper; Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and wiped their stomachs clean, before he lay back down and wrapped his arm over Sasuke's waist. Spooning, they fell asleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he was alone. He sat up grumbling about his crusty shirt that he could see on the ground. He got up and noticed Naruto's shirt still lying on the floor. _He must still be here_. Sasuke went to the bathroom and then got in the shower. He stayed in there thinking about what had happened the night before. He got out wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room to find clothes. Once he was dressed he went to the kitchen where he found Naruto eating ramen at the small table in the kitchen. Sasuke poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat opposite Naruto, he watched as Naruto shifted ever so slightly so that their legs were touching. Naruto didn't even look up when he did this. Sasuke might not have noticed it but he felt Naruto's leg against his own. It wasn't in an adoring way, Sasuke just liked to be able to touch Naruto. With every movement Sasuke made Naruto would compensate, so they were always touching. When Naruto finished he got up and put his dishes in the sink. Sasuke watched his bare chest as he moved around the kitchen. Before Sasuke had even emptied his bowl of the milk, it was whisked away from him and he was pulled up into a standing kiss. Sasuke could feel the warmth from Naruto's bare chest.

* * *

Naruto kissed Sasuke enjoying the sensation of their lips co-operating to give them both pleasure. Sasuke placed his hands firmly on Naruto's chest; Naruto backed off thinking Sasuke was pushing him away. What he didn't expect was Sasuke to try and keep their lips together causing them to fall on the ground.

"You are such a loser" any comment Naruto had was lost as Sasuke kissed him again. Naruto felt Sasuke move he stood up muttering about needing to get to school. Naruto sat up and watched Sasuke walk out of the room. He had barely gotten up when his shirt suddenly hit him in the face.

"We'll stop by your place so you can change." Naruto shrugged, he didn't care what they did.

They got to Naruto's apartment in record time, he raced up the stairs grabbed the first clothes his fingers touched and put them on. He grabbed his bag on the way out and went back to Sasuke's car. They went to school and acted like last night didn't happen. They worked on their project, drawing up plans and listing what materials to be used where. They sat at the back of the classroom. To anyone else they looked like partners working on an art project. Although Naruto was still adjusting himself for every move Sasuke made. They were always touching and occasionally their hands would brush. Sasuke was writing something so Naruto shifted so he could also read what was being written. Naruto's hand moved leisurely to Sasuke's knee where it stayed until the teacher came over.

* * *

"And what are you two working on?" Sasuke explained without missing a beat. "That's different. I like your ideas." They smiled pleasantly up at him. When the bell rang they left the classroom and went to period six.

They meet back at his car after school. Sasuke drove to his house and they got out. They went to Sasuke's room and continued to work on the project. When Naruto's stomach got louder than his complaining, Sasuke decided to make him food. He went down stairs Naruto in tow. He rushed around the kitchen making food. He remembered all the meals he made for Itachi, never one thank you or offer to help with the preparation and cleaning. Naruto didn't either, but Sasuke knew that was because he couldn't make anything other than ramen. Sasuke was slightly appreciative that he just sat there; he'd probably blow something up. When the meal was cooked Naruto looked like he was about to pass out from the hunger. Sasuke set the spaghetti bolognaisein front of Naruto; he was almost halfway through the meal before Sasuke sat down. He watched Naruto inhale the food for a moment before he started eating his own, with a little more dignity. Sasuke was halfway through when Naruto finished. He picked up his own bowl and took it to the sink. Sasuke watched as he attempted to get dishes on the way, he smiled as he took his own dishes up, and began drying the ones Naruto had washed. When the kitchen was clean they headed to the living room where they lounged, while half watching TV. Sasuke felt his eyes go heavy. He leaned against Naruto, who wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist casually. Feeling safe and secure Sasuke soon fell asleep.

* * *

Once Naruto realised that Sasuke was asleep, he turned off the TV and the lights before carrying Sasuke to the bedroom. He took Sasuke's jumper off, but decided against removing anything else. Naruto climbed on the bed and snuggled into Sasuke's back. He then followed Sasuke to sleep.

When he woke up the sun was high in the sky. Sasuke was still wrapped in his arms, but his breathing suggested he was awake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke softly into Sasuke's neck. He stirred under Naruto's arm.

"Hm?" it was a sleepy answer but he was definitely awake. Naruto decided to see what he could get away with. He trailed kisses down Sasuke's neck and across his shoulder. He felt Sasuke relax under him, before he turned and captured Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto explored Sasuke's mouth; he still couldn't get over the feeling of having someone being so close to him. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, grasping it at the back and holding him in the kiss. They continued along the lines of last night, with Naruto on the bottom. Sasuke removed his own shirt while he straddled Naruto. He leaned over to kiss Naruto. Naruto tried to push Sasuke to the bottom he was meet with resistance and a cheeky smirk. His confusion was forgotten when Sasuke undid his pants and yanked them off, along with his boxers. Naruto looked down at Sasuke but he soon lost the strength to hold up his head when Sasuke enveloped Naruto's manhood in his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips.

* * *

That moan was all Sasuke needed, he began pulling his own clothes off. He jumped when strong arms wrapped around his waist and gently pulled his top off. Sasuke wanted Naruto in him but wasn't sure how the blonde would react. In the end he decided to try. He felt Naruto's hardness between his butt cheeks. He lowered himself down onto Naruto, feeling himself stretch as he did. He was glad he had lubricated Naruto before trying this. He felt Naruto's hips buck making him hiss.

"Sorry" Naruto murmured as he tried to remain still. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands make their way towards his hips. Sasuke lifted his body slightly before bringing it back down. They soon matched each others strokes bringing them both to a climax within minutes. Sasuke leaned onto Naruto's chest. They lay in a tangle of arms and legs. Soon they were both asleep. Sasuke woke up to Naruto suddenly squeezing him around the middle, he was trembling. Sasuke realized that Naruto was having a nightmare. He rolled over to face Naruto,

"Oi, wake up." He shook Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes snapped open, Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to focus. When Naruto was aware, he looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry did I wake you." This was followed by a yawn on Naruto's part. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to pry himself free form Naruto's grasp. Naruto only held him tighter against his chest. Sasuke gave up on trying to get away, instead snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Naruto felt Sasuke snuggle closer to him and felt safer with him there. The nightmare had given him a shock. It didn't have monsters; no one died or got hurt. All that happened was he was alone, in the dark. He now knew what it was like to feel cared for, to have that taken away from him was more frightening than any monster. Naruto let his cheek rest on Sasuke's. He could have stayed there all day but his stomach had other ideas.

"Come on idiot, I'll make pancakes" Naruto's strong arms loosened at the idea of pancakes. Sasuke wiggled out and then grabbed his pants and headed to the kitchen. Naruto waited till he was sure the bathroom was empty before he left the room, struggling into his pants as he made his way to the door. He saw Sasuke in front of the stove. Naruto watched as Sasuke flipped the pancake. He went over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, reaching for the pancake in the pan. He burnt his hand but got a piece out.

"By the way it's hot" Sasuke said, a little smugly. But Naruto was already reaching for another piece. Sasuke sighed, "Can I at least finish cooking them?" Naruto clutched Sasuke to him and brushed his lips along Sasuke's shoulder going up his neck to his ear.

"Ok." He breathed. He felt Sasuke tremble, which only made it harder for him to let go and sit at the table.

* * *

It annoyed Sasuke the way Naruto made him tremble like that. He set the pancakes in front of Naruto, who finished his pancakes in half the time it took Sasuke to finish. It had become routine that Sasuke cook and Naruto wash. Sasuke watched the muscles in Naruto's back ripple as he washed the dishes. His scrutiny was interrupted by the doorbell. Sasuke sighed as he got up and headed towards the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Neji.

"Are you coming to that party tonight?" he asked. Sasuke hated going to parties the girls always clung to him and asked him to dance. He contemplated taking Naruto, maybe he should ask him first.

"I'll see. I may bring a friend." Neji smiled

"About time you found yourself someone." The way he said 'someone' and not 'girlfriend' stuck in Sasuke's head. Did he know? Not like it overly mattered since it was bound to leak out sooner or later. Neji turned and walked down the path. Sasuke shut the door and went to help Naruto clean up. He picked up the tea towel,

"Feel like going to a party tonight?" Naruto looked at him as he handed Sasuke a plate.

"Um….Sure. I'll need some other clothes though." This was true Naruto's clothes were a bit… well dirty to say the least.

"Ok let's go shopping then." This got an even more shocked reaction out of Naruto.

"I can't really afford any more clothes at the moment." Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"I'll pay, loser" they way he said that was almost affectionate. Almost.

* * *

Sasuke would buy him clothes? Cool. Naruto decided he would like to grab some cleaner pants before they went to the shops, to which Sasuke agreed with quickly. So once Sasuke had a shower, put on clean clothes and made sure his hair was sitting right. They went to Naruto's house where Sasuke sat on the mattress while Naruto grabbed some cleaner clothes. Naruto never bothered with his hair he just left it as is. Sasuke stared incredulously at Naruto's hair, like he might jump up and fix it. Naruto just grinned back at him, which resulted in Sasuke rolling his eyes. They both got in the car; Naruto watched the houses and shops go past. They braked suddenly, and Sasuke turned sharply into a car park. Naruto was sure he had whiplash. He saw the name of the store as he got out. It was one of those expensive shops. Sasuke walked in confidently, so Naruto followed behind. When he got in Sasuke already had a pair of jeans and a black top that looked like it had a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Sasuke put the clothes in Naruto's arms and was adding more and more clothes to it as he moved along the rack. When Naruto thought he couldn't hold anymore Sasuke pushed towards the changing rooms. They spent the next hour mix and matching clothes until Sasuke decided on the long sleeved white top with the black t-shirt on top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. The whole lot cost more than Naruto got in a month, but Sasuke paid without batting an eye. Next they went to a shoe store where they bought a pair of plain black shoes, which almost cost more than the clothes.

Naruto looked good in his new clothes. Sasuke made him try the whole ensemble on once they got home. If only he could do something about the hair. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a container of wax. When he got back to Naruto, he pushed him on the couch and then stood behind him and started to work on his hair.

"When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"Um that would be never" no wonder it looked scruffy, there were tangles all through it. After a while he got all the tangles out and applied the wax. When he had finished styling Naruto's hair he looked much better. Sasuke went to make lunch which consisted of turkey sandwiches and a bowl of fruit. Sasuke rang Neji to say yes he'd be there.

"Is your partner coming?" he did it again avoided the word girlfriend.

"Yes" he didn't want to give too much away so a single word answer was best. They then discussed times, places and people. Sasuke was about to hang up when a loud cry came from the bathroom.

"Awwww Sasuke you made me look like some stuck up rich kid!" Neji laughed while Sasuke sighed.

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." They hung up and Sasuke made his way to where Naruto as still standing in front of the mirror examining as much of his new out fit as he could.

"My hair is all sticky, and, and, and these clothes are tight you can see my ass through this. Look" Sasuke did look and he enjoyed what he saw. He slapped Naruto on the rump and told him he looked great.

* * *

Naruto was worried about this party. There was bound to be people who didn't like him there. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't just ditch him once they got in. Naruto took a deep breath before following Sasuke inside. What surprised him was the amount of girls that swarmed around Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure whether he should save Sasuke from them or not. The look Sasuke gave him said maybe he should help him.

"loser?" that was it he wanted rescuing. So Naruto decided to have a little fun. He disappeared into the crowd. He snuck around behind Sasuke and put his hands in Sasuke's front pockets while resting his chin on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Evening ladies." The shocked silence was so funny Naruto really had to struggle not to laugh. One by one the girls made their excuses and left. Naruto snickered, Sasuke sighed.

"You could have let them know a little more gently." He said

"What do you mean?" Naruto said playing dumb. He wasn't sure if this was a relationship or just a fling.

"Finding out I'm with a guy, it probably could have been done with a little more grace."

"Are you with me?" this was it; Naruto was going to find out whether his nightmare was true. Would Sasuke leave him alone again after giving him a taste of what love was like?

"For as long as you want me" was his almost inaudible reply.

"Forever"

"then forever it is"


End file.
